Cheryl Kenney
Real Name: Cheryl Ann Kenney Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Nevada, Missouri Date: February 27, 1991 Bio Occupation: Convenience Store Clerk Date of Birth: July 8, 1960 Height: 5'6 - 5'7" Weight: 117 - 120 pounds Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female, Light brown hair, green eyes. Kenney's hair was bleached blonde in the tips at the time of her disappearance. She has several mole removal scars in her chest and upper arm. She has a scar on her wrist. She wears eyeglasses with tan frames. Kenney has a unique tooth pattern. Case Details: Cheryl Kenney vanished while leaving the convenience store she worked at on February 27, 1991. She clocked out at 10PM and locked the front doors. However, she never arrived home and has never been seen again. Her car was later found in the parking lot, suggesting that she never even made it to her car. It is believed that she was abducted from the parking lot, as two witnesses heard a scream coming from the area at the time that she vanished. Suspects: Cheryl's disappearance may be connected to the disappearance of Angela Hammond and the murder of Trudy Darby. All three cases happened within a few months of each other throughout Missouri. All three women were believed to have been abducted from store parking lots. A janitor who worked at the store remembered seeing an unidentified man in the store shortly before closing time. It is not known if this man was connected to Cheryl's disappearance. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 5, 1992 episode. Results: Unresolved. Serial killer Kenneth McDuff was later investigated in connection to the three cases. He committed murders around the area where the women vanished. However, no solid link was found between him and the women. It is not known if he is still considered a suspect. In 1994, half-brothers Jesse Rush and Marvin Chaney were arrested and charged with Trudy's murder. Rush confessed to multiple people that he and Chaney were involved in the murder. Both were later convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Police suspect that they were also involved in Cheryl and Angela's cases. In a letter to another inmate, Rush stated that he and Chaney had buried two other bodies. However, their remains have never been found. In 2000, bones thought to belong to Cheryl were found in a field, but they were later determined to be of an unidentified male. An unidentified woman known as "Grace Doe" was also thought to be Cheryl. However, DNA testing ruled that out. Officially, Cheryl and Angela's disappearances remain unsolved. Links: * Cheryl Kenney on the Charley Project * Cheryl Kenney's Missouri State Highway Patrol Missing Poster * Police fear links among abductions (Page 1) (Page 2) * Authorities follow leads in woman's disappearance * Squad formed to help abduction probe * Paroled killer returns to Texas for hearing * Missouri Missing to hold tribute to Cheryl Ann Kenney on 20th anniversary of her disappearance * 25 Year Mystery: Where is Cheryl Kenney? * SitcomOnline Discussion on Cheryl Kenney ---- Category:Missouri Category:1991 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Unresolved